


Yamada's Carelessness

by Chiesa_1507



Series: JUMP's WhatsApp Group [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiesa_1507/pseuds/Chiesa_1507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 is always getting disturbed and bullied by the sadist of Hey! Say! JUMP, Inoo Kei. Today, they finally made a plan in order to get away from that sadist but it seems like things will never work out for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamada's Carelessness

"You know... Inoo-chan is practically everywhere. Even if we create our own WhatsApp group, Inoo-chan would find a way in. I think he can be like Kamenashi-kun and play 33 roles in a movie." Nakajima said after reaching the secret meeting place which 7 tried to arrange without letting any BEST members know.

"That's very true. Inoo-chan is practically everywhere that I got a feeling that he is here." Okamoto commented and started looking around, hoping that he really won't see Inoo.

"I doubt he would know where we are since we deliberately asked our manager to put some fake schedule in to confuse BEST." Yamada said, obviously being very proud of his good plan which is bound to fail sooner or later.

"Inoo-chan is just there. By coincidence with BEST." Chinen commented while pointing at BEST that is walking past the room they booked. The door is actually a one way mirror so they can see what's outside.

"Since this is coincidence, why not call BEST in ?" Chinen suggested but was met with overwhelming objections from the traffic pole drummer and the pitiful bilingual boy that was once Inoo's victim.

"No way ! I rather let all of you do me in the ass than seeing Inoo Kei today !" Nakajima exclaimed and refused the suggestion violently.

"Ah, all of us really don't mind doing you in the ass though. Since recently we're so busy that we're sex deprived." Yamada said calmly that it wasn't the usual him. The usual him would reject since he only wants to do it with the person he love and he is very unwilling to share.

"I want to try as well ! I'm always on the receiving end so I want to try to attack~" Chinen said and was faced with the shocked faces of Nakajima and Okamoto.

"What ?! Yama-chan never once let you attack ?!" Nakajima questioned and Chinen nodded, thinking that it was normal until Okamoto opened his mouth.

"We always alternate our roles... Even for Takaki and Dai-chan as well, sometimes they will alternate their roles. It is really obvious when they change since Takaki would look so shag the next day." Okamoto commented and now it is Chinen and Yamada’s turn to be shocked.

"We must be abnormal then..." Yamada mumbled and Chinen agreed.

"Wait, how about Yabu-chan, Inoo-chan and Hikaru-kun ?" Chinen asked about the older trio in BEST. Inoo seems to always be on the receiving end.

"You didn't know ? They decide their roles by games. From what I know, the most recent session was Yabu-chan being on the ultimate receiving end, Inoo-chan attacking Yabu-chan and receiving from Hikaru-kun and Hikaru-kun attacking both Yabu-chan and Inoo-chan." Okamoto exposed as he looked at the screenshots of the conversation between Takaki and Yaotome that the penguin sent to him few days back.

"Keito, you really know a lot." Chinen said and Nakajima approve with that statement. He didn't know that his boyfriend knew that much about the other couples in the group. They made sure not to ask too much to ensure privacy.

"Anyway, back to the main topic which is Inoo-chan. I dare to say that if Inoo-chan found out about this meeting and brag in, I'll do whatever the eight members of JUMP ask me to do." Yamada declared and Chinen became very excited.

"Then I want Ryosuke to be on the receiving end for a month and let me do S&M play like what our papa and mama and older sister of JUMP always do !" Chinen's eyes immediately glittered as he make reference to Yaotome, Yabu and Inoo respectively.

"Nah, I don't think it will be that easy for Inoo-chan to find us. Considering the number of room there are here." Yamada said proudly, thinking that Inoo will never come although two of the members went missing already.

"Are you sure ?" Yamada froze after hearing a particular voice that he doesn't want to hear.

"OKAMOTO KEITO AND NAKAJIMA YUTO ! FUCK YOU !" Yamada cursed as the voice became clearer in his head. It was Inoo Kei.

"Sorry~ But because of what you said, we went to get Inoo-chan. I mean, there are some things that we really want you to do. For example, going on a date with Tegoshi-kun while cross dressing. I bet Tegoshi-kun would love it," Nakajima said what he wants from Yamada,

"Then for me I want you to go to Kamenashi-kun and Ueda-kun and tell them ten things that you don't like about them and want them to change." Okamoto said. The other BEST members slowly strolled in and told Yamada what they want as well.

"For me... I want you to go on a date with the juniors that admire you while cross dressing. If it is all the juniors it might be too much... Go with Kotaki. He is a nice kid, he won't rape you or whatsoever." Yabu commented and Chinen can’t help but to laugh, hearing all the ridiculous request.

"Then I want you to go to NEWS and tell Kato-kun to write a book with you as the main character." Inoo dared and that request wasn't as ridiculous as the previous few but a little scarier although not as scary as what Okamoto asked. Yamada knows that Nakamaru will glare at him and Ueda will just use him as a punching bag.

"What about asking Aiba-kun out together with Ikuta-kun ? Then just fool around, dropping all honorifics." Takaki asked and Yabu can't help but to laugh as well.

"For me, just join me and Masuda-kun for dinner then tell Masuda-kun that you would like to go on a date with Tegoshi-kun." Arioka said naturally, as if like it wasn't as scary as what was mentioned by the previous few members.

"Dai-chan, you might actually be the biggest sadist in JUMP together with Keito and Inoo-chan !" Chinen said while trying to catch his breath after laughing so much. It wasn't easy for him to stop his laughter.

"Ah ! For me, just go to Kanjani8's Shibutani-kun and diss him. I bet Nishikido-kun, Yokoyama-kun and Murakami-kun will kill you !" Yaotome suggested and laughed. His suggestion made all the member laugh as well.

"Gosh, I didn’t know it will turn out this way..." Yamada mumbled while thinking of all the request. Chinen's wasn’t that bad but Yaotome's one is the scariest of all. The Kanjani8 members will never let him go if he diss even one of the members. The kind hearted Ohkura will let him off but the others won't.

"That's what you get for declaring things so easily !" All the member said in unison and Yamada thought that his life would end the moment he fulfilled Yaotome's request.  



End file.
